


Keeping up with the Schumachers

by prost_girl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: A series of one-shots following the relationship of Michael Schumacher and his Press Officer Cilla Harvey.ENTIRELY AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NilleBrein1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/gifts).



**_‘Romance at Mercedes for Schumacher and Press Officer?’_ **

**_  
_ ** **There have been more rumours today of a relationship blossoming between Formula 1 ace Michael Schumacher and his Press Officer Priscilla Harvey. A source has told us that Schumacher spends a lot of his free time in the UK at her flat, entertaining her young son as she works. Our source tells us that is isn’t unusual for Schumacher to stay the night, and drive her to the factory in the morning. When asked about it, Schumacher simply said “We’re just good friends. She is very dear to me, as is her son, but we’re just friends. It would be unprofessional” Sounds like Schumacher is a bit disappointed by that last comment!**

 

Michael pulled up outside Cilla’s flat, excited to see her. She had been sick over the race weekend, and hadn’t attended with him, as she usually would. They’d only been together for a couple of weeks, but Michael had missed her like crazy. 

‘God, I’m pathetic. 41 and I’m this caught up over a girl’ Michael thought. He knocked on her door, and it was answered by Jim, Cilla’s 5 year old son.

“Well Hello there Jim. Is your mum there?” Michael said, as Cilla called from the Kitchen

“Jim! What have I said about answering the door?” Jim ran back to the Kitchen when he heard his mother shout, turning around quickly to grin at Michael. Michael laughed as the little boy ran away.

“It’s only me, Cilla” He called as he made his way through the corridor, and towards the Kitchen where Cilla was making lunch.

“Oh good. Hiya” She said. She turned around to see Michael taking a seat at the table with Jim. She placed the food she was preparing in the oven, poured Michael a cup of tea, and sat down at the table. Michael leant over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He was still a bit excited that he could do that. It had taken him long enough to build up the courage to ask her on a date, so he wasn’t going to waste any time. They both laughed as Jim made noises of disgust at the PDA in front of him. 

“Jim, I’m going to kiss your mother again so I’d leave the room if I were you” Michael said, winking at the small boy as if to say “can you give us a minute, Jim?”. Jim quickly left the room, and said he was going to play in his bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Michael jumped up and closed the door. He sat back down with Cilla, who was now curled up at one end of her sofa. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he could see she was clearly thinking about something.

“What is it, liebling?” He said, quietly, worried he might get told off for interrupting his train of thought. 

“Nothing” She replied, before quickly continuing.

“It’s just- what will people say?”   
“When?” Michael asked. He hadn’t really thought about what people would think about his relationship with his Press Officer. It hadn’t happened in F1 before, as far as he knew. 

“When people find out” Cilla answered, nervously. She was, in all honesty, terrified about what people would say when they found out about Michael’s relationship with his Press Officer. 

“People will find out, but they’ll stop talking when they see how happy we are, and how happy we’re going to be for a very long time” Michael said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss on Cilla’s cheek. She smiled weakly before extracting herself from his grip, and headed to the Kitchen to check on the dinner she was cooking.

 

Michael had been told, by Ross, that people had seen him driving her into the Mercedes GP office on quite a number of mornings, but Michael was quick to say that her house was on his way to the building. They had decided that they didn’t want even people like Ross knowing until the time was right. 

 

Later that evening, as Michael and Cilla headed to bed, Michael felt he needed to talk to Cilla about what he had planned.

“Cilla, if anybody asks me if we are in a relationship, I’m going to say we’re just good friends. Does that sound okay to you?” He asked her, as they got comfortable.

“Yes, it does, now go to sleep” Cilla said, turning the light off and getting into bed. Michael chuckled lightly and kissed her.

“Good night, liebling”. He got no reply, Cilla was already fast asleep by then. 

 

He never said anything, but Ross saw them arrive at work the next morning. He saw them arrive together, he saw Michael look around, and then kiss Cilla before they went their respective ways at the entrance.

 


End file.
